Nuevo atuendo
by Annabeth Grey
Summary: TRADUCCION. Robin lleva de compras a Starfire al centro comercial y ella encuentra algo que necesita, solo que Robin pasara un momento difícil al ayudarla a elegir con cual quedarse.


_**Hola a todos, como dije en el resumen esto es una traducción, todos los derechos son de la autora, los teen titans no nos pertenecen, hacemos esto sin fines de lucro.**_

Time: unos pocos meses después de la formación del equipo.

Robin no sabía exactamente como se había metido él solito en este lio.

Starfire quería ir "al mal de shopping" como ella lo llamaba.

Había acosado a Raven toda la mañana, hasta que finalmente Raven se encerró en su habitación y se negó a atender la puerta, había acudido a él. Ella lucia tan triste y a pesar de que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer sus protestas fueron ignoradas y lo siguiente que supo es que se dirigían al centro comercial en su moto-R, con los brazos de Starfire alrededor de su torso, firmemente agarrada.

"_el viaje al centro comercial no debe ser tan malo" se repetía a sí mismo, al tiempo que recorrían el camino rápidamente, "pasaremos por unos pretzel (con un montón de mostaza, a ella le gusta eso), después podemos ir a la tienda de deportes a ver algunos aparatos para nuestro entrenamiento, incluso puede que vayamos a la sala de juegos. Si, esto no puede ser tan malo." _

Primero se detuvieron por los Pretzel, y había estado en lo cierto acerca de la mostaza, Starfire había bañado generosamente el alimento con el condimento amarillo y se los comió como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre.

Él termino dando la mitad de los suyos, ya que ella se los había terminado muy rápido, pero estuvo completamente de acuerdo con eso, el ver aquella mirada llena de alegría en su rostro era mejor que cualquier tipo de comida rápida.

Luego sugirió que fueran a la tienda de artículos deportivos, el brillo de la mirada de la pelirroja se atenuó un poco pero seguía sonriendo de manera brillante, para luego seguirlo de cerca cuando comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del centro comercial.

Cuando habían recorrido aproximadamente la mitad del pasillo hacia su destino, Starfire se detuvo perpleja frente a un aparador.

-Robin-. Dijo, -Esos trajes parecen de Origen Tamaraneano, tenía la impresión de que los Terrícolas generalmente cubrían más sus cuerpos.

-Generalmente así es, pero esos son trajes de baño.-

Ella parpadeo maravillada mientras lo observaba con esa expresión llena de curiosidad. - ¿trajes de baño?

Había reído a pesar de si mismo pero ella no lucia ofendida, -Si, la ropa que te pones cuando vas a nadar,-. Él frunció el ceño. -¿sabes nadar?

Starfire sonrió abiertamente y Robin sintió como la fuerza abandonaba sus rodillas momentáneamente.

-Si, por supuesto, sin embargo los Tamaraneanos no usamos ropa en absoluto cuando nadamos-.

Robin sintió que sus ojos tomaban forma de cruz, por suerte su antifaz lo escondió, -Uuum bueno, aquí no lo hacemos así, es por eso que los trajes de baño son tan…..pequeños, es lo más cercano a nadar sin nada mientras sigues usando algo.-

-Ya veo-. Hizo una pausa, -Tenemos una piscina para nadar en la torre de los titanes, pero nunca me había percatado de ello, ¿tal vez debería de comprar un traje de baño para poder hacerlo no?

-Um.- Robin tosió para evitar que su voz se quebrara. –Creo que es una buena idea.-

-¡Glorioso!-. Dijo y lo tomo de la mano. –Ven tienes que ayudarme a elegir-.

Así que ahora ahí estaba, sentado en un banco incomodo fuera del vestidor, dentro de una tienda de ropa para mujer, esperando a q Starfire saliera por cuarta vez. Con todo lo que le había modelado hasta el momento lucia impresionante. En su corta vida había visto una buena cantidad de mujeres tonificadas usando ropa ajustada, pero Starfire se llevaba a todas de paso, lucia redonda en los lugares correctos y firme en los otros, incluso si aún no estaba muy desarrollada.

Había tenido que cerrar sus ojos detrás de su máscara para conseguir que su boca formara las palabras correctas cuando ella le preguntaba cómo se veía.

La cortina se apartó y ella salió vistiendo un bikini verde esmeralda que de alguna manera se las arregló para parecer muy pequeño y modesto a la vez, ella se examinó a si misma en el triple espejo y le pidió su opinión.

-Se ve…..um…..es realmente-. Robin tosió varias veces y cerró los ojos de nuevo.-Es realmente genial Star-.

-Robin ¿estas enfermo?, has expectorado muy a menudo esta tarde-.

-Eh, ¿Qué?, ¡oh, no, estoy bien…- la interrumpió mientras cometía el error de abrir los ojos para verla de pie frente a él. Con solo dos pequeños trozos de tela eras las únicas cosas entre ellos y sentía su cabeza a punto de explotar.

-¿Estás seguro?, no pareces tú mismo.

-Estoy bien, - reitero cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-Bueno…. Muy bien-. Concedió -¿Ya tienes una opinión en cuanto a que traje de baño debo comprar para nadar?-.

-Te ves muy bien con todos Star-. Se sorprendió al escucharse a sí mismo decir aquello en voz alta. – pero ¿tal vez el ultimo que te probaste?, es ….um …. Va bien con tus ojos - ¿enserio lo había dicho en voz alta?

-¿eso crees?- Él se atrevió a abrir un ojo para ver a Star re-examinarse en el espejo triple, -Este le va a mi color también, ¡muy bien!, ¡el verde será!-. la pelirroja entro de nuevo en el vestidor y Robin suspiro aliviado.

Cuando Starfire reapareció con su uniforme, el líder pensó que nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a una chica vestida (No es que viera a un montón de chicas desnudas, pero las hormonas adolescentes y todo….)

-Robin ¿estás seguro de que no estas enfermo?-. Preguntó de nuevo al salir de la tienda – Tu coloración es muy extraña-.

-¿oohum? –

-Si…..estabas bastante rojo cuando nos encontrábamos en la tienda y ahora estas muy pálido, más que de costumbre-.

-Yo…. Um….solo necesito un poco de aire fresco, vamos, La rotonda del centro comercial abre sus claraboyas en días como este, con eso será suficiente.

Cuando se acercaban al gran espacio abierto del centro, Robin respiro profundamente varias veces, pero se perdió de nuevo cuando Starfire fue iluminada con la luz solar, el sol ilumino su cabello y hacia brillar un poco su piel ¿Cómo es que fue tan afortunado para tener una diosa en su equipo?

-Robin ¿Te sientes mejor?-.

-Eh ¿Qué?-. Dijo saliendo de sus ensoñaciones. –Sí, si- Hizo un par de dramáticas respiraciones profundas para convencerla. –Exactamente lo que necesitaba, gracias-.

-Bienvenido seas entonces-. Le sonrió -¿Tienes traje de baño Robin?- preguntó después de un momento.

-En algún lugar, estoy seguro-.

-Entonces tal vez podrías unirte a mí hoy en la piscina de los titanes para que yo pueda probarme mí traje de baño-.

Robin sintió que se le cerraba la garganta y se obligó a hacer un par de respiraciones profundas .

-S.. se..segguuurooo-. por fin balbuceo.


End file.
